


Slipped

by scribblewrite



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Concussions, Established Relationship, Hurt!Liam, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, On the Road Again Tour, Worried!Harry, minor head injury, niall's really only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4757453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblewrite/pseuds/scribblewrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam slips on stage and hits his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slipped

**Author's Note:**

> The title's unbelievably unimaginative but I couldn't think of anything better, I might change it if I think of a better one.
> 
> This is FICTION, mkay? Mkay.
> 
> I'm the only one who's looked over this, just let me know if you find any mistakes.

They were nearly done with the concert in Milwaukee, on the last song of the encore. Liam was completely drenched in the water Louis had kept dumping over his head since a few songs ago. At least Louis was just as wet if not more from Liam retaliating, not to mention covered in silly string as well. Liam had another can of silly string and could easily grab another water bottle if need be during Best Song Ever.

The song began and Harry started singing his solo. As they all got ready to run down the catwalk from the main stage, Louis snuck up behind Liam, dumping another bottle of water over his head. Liam turned around quickly, prepared to spray the entire can of silly string on Louis, when his feet slipped in the water pooled at his feet. He fell, whacking his head pretty good on the stage. From the crowd, he heard louder screaming and some fans yelling some things along the lines of 'are you alright'. 

He cursed and got up quick, the back of his head throbbing already. He was up in time to sing along with the chorus and as he ran down the catwalk to catch up with the others, he caught Harry's eye. Harry had to have seen his fall, judging from the look he was giving Liam, he had to have been worried. Liam closed his eyes and just focused on getting through his parts of the song, just wanting it to be over soon so he could get an ice pack for his head.

The rest of the song seemed to go by at a snail's pace. When the song ended and they'd said goodbye to the crowd, the boys ran backstage. As soon as Liam was sure he was out of the view of the crowd, he brought his hand up to the back of his hand and hissed at the pain. He luckily wasn't bleeding, but he'd probably have a nasty bruise for a while.

"Fuck!" Liam cursed. The other boys stood around him, Harry coming closer to stand in front of him.

"You okay Li?" he asked, reaching up with his other hand to touch Liam's head. Liam winced at the touch and moved away from Harry's hand.

"'M fine," Liam said, "Just hurts."

"Do you want an ice pack?" Louis asked. Liam nodded.

"Please?" Louis went to get an ice pack and Alberto came over to lead Liam to a nearby chair.

"You two head back to the hotel," Alberto told Harry and Niall, "Liam and Louis will get another car back." 

"But-" Harry started.

"Go ahead Haz," Liam said, reaching out for Harry's hand. Harry took it and Liam squeezed, "I'll meet you at the hotel okay?" Harry still looked reluctant to go, but he nodded, leaning forward to peck Liam on the lips quick before he and Niall left to get in one of the cars heading back to the hotel. Alberto stayed with Liam until Louis came back with an ice pack. Liam took the ice pack and placed it on the back of his head, sighing at the small relief from the pain. Liam listened to Alberto tell Louis where Harry and Niall were and that as soon as Liam was ready to go, the two of them would be heading back to the hotel as well.

As Liam sat there with the ice pack on his head, he realized something was wrong. His head felt... foggy. He felt like he couldn't think clearly. He sighed and just thought about how he really wanted to be with Harry back at... uhhh... shit, where was Harry...?

"Lou," Liam said quietly, reaching out with his free hand to get the eldest's attention. Louis turned to Liam.

"Yeah Li?"

"Something's wrong..." Louis knelt down next to Liam.

"Wrong how?" he asked. 

"Can't- can't think... umm..." Louis cursed.

"Okay, just humor me here, okay Li?" Liam nodded slowly, careful to not move too fast to make his headache worse.

"What's your full name?"

"Louis, why-"

"Just answer," Louis said gently, "What's your full name?"

"Liam James Payne."

"What's your birthday?"

"August 29th, 1993."

"What year was the band put together?"

"2010."

"Where did Harry and Niall just leave to?" Liam thought for a bit.

"They... they went to the... are they at the hotel?" Louis nodded.

"Mhmm," he hummed in confirmation, "What city are we in right now?" Liam's mind was drawing a complete blank.

"I- I don't know." 

"You can't think of the name of it or you really don't know?"

"Like, it feels like I should know what city we're in, but I can't think of the name." Louis nodded.

"Okay, one more question. Do you know what venue we just played at?" Liam tried to remember. He knew that he knew the answer. But...

"No."

"Okay," Louis said, and stood up. He called for Alberto and Liam winced at the volume of his voice. He just barely paid attention to Louis telling Alberto that they should take Liam to see a doctor. Something about a... concussion? Liam didn't know how much time had passed before Louis was gently helping Liam to his feet.

"Do you need help balancing?" Louis asked, "You okay to walk to the car?"

"'M good," Liam said. He only took a few steps before he was hit with a wave of dizziness and he swayed a bit. Louis came up from behind him and had Liam put his arm around Louis's shoulder.

"Just lean on me, okay?" Liam hummed his agreement and they headed out to their car. 

Once they were inside, Liam's thoughts were back on Harry. He said he'd be waiting in their hotel room and he didn't know how long they'd be at the doctor's. Harry'd worry.

"Haz..." Louis looked up at Liam as the car started moving.

"Do you want me to call him?" Louis asked. Liam nodded slowly.

"Make sure he at least knows what's going on, but tell him not to leave to hotel." Louis snorted, scrolling through his contacts until he reached Harry's name. 

"That's just gonna freak him out you know." Louis told Harry what was going on and, like Louis had predicted, he freaked out. Louis put Harry on speakerphone.

"Liam are you okay?? I thought you said your head just hurt?!" Harry spoke on the other end of the line.

"It did just hurt," Liam said, "The... other issues came up after you and Niall left."

"What other issues?!?" Liam winced at the volume of Harry's voice. Louis shushed Harry.

"Harry, watch the volume, I'm pretty sure he's got a headache."

"Shit, I'm sorry Li, I'm just worried, okay?"

"I know," Liam said, "I'll see you at the hotel, okay?"

"Okay," Harry said, "I love you Li."

"I love you too Haz." Louis hung up the phone and Liam closed his eyes for the rest of the ride.

 

It was a mild concussion. Just ice his head for fifteen to twenty minutes every hour, rest in bed or do something quiet for the next twenty four hours, have Liam take ibuprofen or acetaminophen if needed, and every two hours that Liam sleeps, have someone wake him up and ask him basic questions to make sure he's not getting worse. Liam was just glad they didn't have to leave right away to the next city for the next concert.

Louis led Liam from the elevator towards Harry and Liam's shared room. It was pretty late and Louis had no idea if Harry was still awake or not, so he had Liam give him his room key to open the door.

Harry was sitting on the bed, waiting for them to get back. As soon as he saw them walk in, he got off the bed and was at Liam's side immediately.

"Is he okay? What'd the doctor say?" Louis explained the doctor's instructions and gave him the bottle of ibuprofen Louis had had a crew member pick up from a nearby store. 

Liam headed right for his suitcase, pulling out a pair of pajama pants and changed into them, not really caring that Louis was still in the room. He heard the door close just as he pulled the covers back, slipped under them, and closed his eyes. It was maybe another minute before the door opened and closed again. Liam heard the sound of ice being moved and soon, the other side of the bed dipped. He opened his eyes to see Harry moving to put a cloth covered bag of ice on his head.

"Hey," he said, smiling softly, "How're you feeling?"

"Like crap," Liam mumbled. Harry let out a quiet laugh, letting the bag of ice rest on Liam's head. He got off the bed and Liam heard Harry move about the room a bit before he had Liam sit up to take some pain meds. Once he had, Liam laid back down and Harry went back to his previous spot on the bed, reaching up to toy with Liam's hair.

"It should feel better tomorrow," Harry said, "You just gotta remember to take it easy okay?" Liam hummed in agreement, "And I don't mean your definition of taking it easy, got it?" Liam agreed again and Harry moved to lay down next to Liam. He reached to take Liam's hand in his and he cuddled close to Liam.

"Go to sleep alright Li?" he whispered, "I'll wake you up in a couple hours to check on you." Liam closed his eyes and fell asleep fairly quickly, knowing he was in loving hands.


End file.
